


Drowning In You

by Gee_Grace



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, BamBam has a lake house, Bottom!Yugyeom, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Sex, Summer Vacation, Top!Jungkook, Yugyeom and BamBam are best friends, lifeguard!Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Grace/pseuds/Gee_Grace
Summary: As a child, Yugyeom had never been a particularly keen swimmer, only indulging the few times his friends had parties at the local swimming pool or his parents took him in place of a more expensive day out.So when his best friend BamBam invited him to his family’s lake house, he had been a little hesitant about rushing to say yes.But damn was he pleased he'd agreed to go, when he laid his eyes on the local lifeguard.





	Drowning In You

As a child, Yugyeom had never been a particularly keen swimmer, only indulging the few times his friends had parties at the local swimming pool or his parents took him in place of a more expensive day out.

So when his best friend BamBam invited him to his family’s lake house, he had been a little hesitant about rushing to say yes. But the hopeful and excited look on his friend’s face made his mind up as he explained that his parents couldn’t take him on vacation this year due to scheduling issues at work, so they’d given him the keys to the lake house for the week and told him to invite Yugyeom along.

From what he had gathered from the little bits of information he’d been given, the area was almost like a little gated community at the lake, with a dozen or so houses decorating the water front. Yugyeom couldn’t deny that he was relieved just at the thought of the water when the country was hit with a summer heat wave, leaving the inhabitants in a constant later of sweat and generally flustered state.

His mother had fussed over the weather, reminding him almost constantly to wear lots of sunscreen of to take a hat and sunglasses to protect himself from the sun. He just smiled and told her that he would be safe, as he packed light, knowing that realistically he didn’t need that many clothing options when they’d be spending most of their time cooling off in the water.

After double and triple checking he had everything from underwear to his phone charger, he dragged his bag out to the door, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge before he loaded his stuff into the back of BamBam’s car.

“Hey Yugyeom, hurry up and get in!” BamBam was hanging out the driver’s window, waving his arm at him in an attempt to speed his friend up, who just rolled his eyes but shut the boot and hopped into the passenger’s side anyway. “I’m so excited, man it’s gonna be so good” They grinned at each other as the elder pulled away and started the 2-hour journey to the lake house.

Yugyeom grabbed BamBam’s phone, which was on the end of a cable attached to the car, so he could mess around with the other’s spotify until he was happy with the playlist.

Soon enough, music was blasting Yugyeom had already broken into the bag of crisps that BamBam had brought as snacks for their trip, occasionally handing the other boy one.

“So tell me more about this place, all you told me is that it’s full of rich people and a private beach at the lake” He glanced at BamBam who snorted at his comment, before taking a moment to concentrate on crossing a round-about before replying to his friend.

“Well, it’s always pretty busy around this time of year so you should get to meet the neighbours; but we’re far enough away from each other that our music won’t get any complaints” He paused again as he took another moment to concentrate on his driving when a car sped past them and swerved into their lane in front. “Fucking idiots man… anyway, yeah, there are a few other people our age there that I hang out with normally so it’ll be nice to introduce you to everyone”

Yugyeom smiled and nodded, resting his arm on the open window to catch the breeze as they drove down the motorway. “What’s the water like?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you’re a bit off about water sometimes” Yugyeom rolled his eyes and nudged the other lightly, as not to distract him from the road too much. “Well it’s better than the ocean in my opinion, because its not salty water and there’s no riptides of waves to get caught in, so it’s really chill. It’s not as clear as the ocean, can look a bit dark at times but there’s only some fish in the deeper bits way out in the middle so don’t worry about it”

Yugyeom nodded along, feeling slightly appeased at how relaxed BamBam made it sound and just the thought of the cool water made the little beads of sweat on his neck bother him a little less.

“Plus, even if you did somehow manage to start drowning, there’s the on-site lifeguard anyway” He hadn’t really thought about the lake having a lifeguard and the notion did make him feel a little bit better.

“Do they stay in one of the houses or something, like does that not get boring by yourself?” BamBam shrugged at the question, head bobbing along to the music when a particularly good song came on.

“There’s like a main house that’s split into apartments I think where the maintenance and other staff stay over the summer I think and as for being bored, depending on who it is who’s working the summer, they normally hang with us” He raised an eyebrow at this; maybe he had been a bit prejudiced to the idea of a bunch of rich people living at a lake and being all smug and standoffish, the whole thing seemed more communal than he had thought.

Leaving the questioning aside to just enjoy the ride for a while (since it was going to be a long one) Yugyeom reclined in his seat, just watching as the trees and houses whizzed past his window absentmindedly.

 

~~

 

Whatever Yugyeom had been expecting, this was better.

The house was red brick and looked old, but modern at the same time, surrounded by beautiful flowers that he assumed the maintenance people BamBam had mentioned took care of when his friend’s family wasn’t around.

BamBam unlocked the huge door and pushed it open to reveal a homely but pristine interior, with shades of cream and brown everywhere making the huge house feel more warm than intimidating like he had first thought at the outside. It was surprisingly open plan, with the dining area and kitchen being towards the front of the house, the living room giving a gorgeous view of the lake literally metres from the house through a floor-to-ceiling window.

“Damn” He muttered, eyes taking everything in as much as he could, as BamBam dragged their luggage further in before abandoning it in favour of padding out to the fridge.

“Yes! My parents said they were having the kitchen stocked with food for us” The taller wandered over to peer over his friend’s shoulder to eye the fridge, to find it full of food and beer. Grabbing a beer for himself too, the elder handed Yugyeom a beer, the condensation dripping onto his hand as the cold metal cooled his skin. “Let’s go sit outside”

He obediently followed his friend through the French doors and out onto a little patio area, that he noted had a hot tub at the far side (but it was probably going to be far too hot for that unfortunately).

BamBam wasn’t joking when he had said they were literally on the waterfront, there was a short grassy walk for a few metres before the sand started, the water not far after it. There were a few older looking couples lounging around at the other end of the beach, with a little hut looking building in the middle, a tall lifeguard chair sat further onto the beach.

His eyes trailed up the chair and over the back of the boy that was clearly sat up there, the boy was shirtless and from the little Yugyeom could see from the angle they were from the chair, the back was tanned and toned. His hair was the colour of a fine milk chocolate and Yugyeom almost drooled as a muscled arm flexed as he ran a hand through his hair, turning his head slightly, giving Yugyeom the faintest view of a smooth jawline and curved little nose.

“Stop ogling Jungkook” He spluttered and smacked his friend, taking a big sip of his beer as he slouched in his chair. “He is hot though, really your type too” BamBam smirked at him, sipping at his own drink looking entirely too smug.

“I’m not ogling him, I’m just… enjoying the view” They both snorted at the comment and Yugyeom let his attention drift back to the so-called Jungkook, who was climbing down from the chair, abs now in full view.

“He’s our age too, just a little older than you and a little younger than me if I remember right” The younger tried not to let the information set a spark inside of him as he watched the lifeguard stroll towards to what he now assumed was where the lifeguard hung out when they weren’t busy; damn if it wasn’t a nice view.

“I think I might accidentally drown after all” BamBam made a noise of disgust as he stood, stating he was going to get the snacks before Yugyeom made him want to vomit.

 

~~

 

After the tedious but necessary process of unpacking and practically bathing in sunscreen, the pair grabbed a beach towel, slipped on their flip flops and strolled out of the house onto the sand.

BamBam cursed as the sand burned his feet once he kicked off his sandals, flailing to put his towel down in time so he could get off the heat. Yugyeom just laughed, being smart enough to keep his flip flops on until he was ready to lie back, keeping his feet from being scorched.

He sighed in bliss as a soft breeze brushed over them in constant waves, cooling their skin as they basked in the sun, BamBam having brought his travel speaker out to play some music while there was no one else around.

While sunbathing wasn’t something Yugyeom often bothered with (being someone that rarely tanned or burned, no matter the weather), he couldn’t deny it was relaxing just to close his eyes and lay back. 

Luckily, his sunscreen had sunk in before they hit the sand, so he wasn’t covered in a gritty layer before he had even gotten in the water.

That was one thing he really hated about beaches in general, while the water was a glorious relief to the burning heat, as soon as they left it, they would inevitably be covered in sand that would linger in their clothes for ages.

However, one thing he really didn’t hate was the new view he got of Jungkook returning to his seat once he noticed they were on the beach; he eyed him while trying to look like his eyes were still closed and was pleased to find that Jungkook observed them curiously as he sat on his perch, leaning his chin onto a propped-up hand, head tilted in their direction.

Taking the time to ponder his next moves, Yugyeom let his eyes slip closed again. It was probably best not to be squinting under the sun just to stare at Jungkook, who would no doubt still be there when he decided to take a dip.

BamBam had mentioned on the drive that sometimes the lifeguards hung out with his group of friends, depending on who was working the summer. Hopefully that meant that he would be seeing a lot more of Jungkook without having to actively try and get his attention while he was working – the fact that BamBam knew his name and age was a positive sign, if nothing else.

Yugyeom let his mind drift to his past relationships, if you could even call most of them that, and what had and hadn’t worked in grabbing their attention.

He could only really say that at the tender age of 19, he’d had one serious boyfriend (the girl he’d dated when he was still in the closest during his pubescent years definitely did not count for anything other than a whole deal of awkward and embarrassing encounters) and a few flings with ‘straight’ boys who were either looking to experiment, or were so far in the closest Yugyeom was worried they’d get lost.

Normally, they came to him, being one of the few openly gay boys in his school (BamBam being one of the only others) it was easier for the people interested to find him, rather than him approach and risk rejection.

Yugyeom supposed he had to hope that Jungkook was the same, at least in the fact that he would at least show signs of interest that Yugyeom could go off, if not directly approaching the younger boy himself.

After he had about half an hour of pouting to himself and running through several scenarios of how he would get into the lifeguard’s pants before the week was up, BamBam paused their music and announced he was going into the water, wiping sweat off his face in disgust. Yugyeom followed suit, not daring to shoot a glance in Jungkook’s direction until they were in the water.

Heavenly.

That was the only way Yugyeom could describe the feel of the cool water lapping at his calves as they waded into the water – and if the noise of relief coming from BamBam was any indication, he wasn’t the only one enjoying it.

“Ugh, why did we not come straight in here, I don’t think I want to leave” BamBam groaned as they wandered out until the smaller boy was submerged up until his neck, bodies cooling almost instantly. 

Yugyeom hummed in agreement, handing his friend his sunglasses before taking a deep breath before ducking under the water entirely, running his fingers through his hair to let the water smooth over his scalp before he stood back up, sighing in bliss.

BamBam pushed his overly-large sunglasses further onto his face as he kicked about in the deeper water, wafting his arms around just below the surface to create little ripples.

Yugyeom took his chance now that they were a bit further out of eyeline, to put on his own sunglasses from on his head, turning in the water so his back was to the lake, out just a bit deeper than his shorter friend.

This new angle gave him every opportunity or steal inconspicuous glances at Jungkook who was watching them casually, playing with a whistle that was attached to a string around his neck. His face was truly something special (not that his body wasn’t also its own work of art), with big doe brown eyes surrounded by long lashes, a cute round-ended nose and plump rose-coloured lips.

BamBam had certainly been right when he had said the lifeguard was Yugyeom’s normal type – he was normally attracted to the boy-next-door, muscular guys with pretty features that made them look like a Ken doll.

Unfortunately for him, his height tended to attract a lot of smaller guys who wanted him to take the lead when it got down to the nitty-gritty and while that was ok when he was feeling particularly horny, nothing could beat submitting to a hard body. Everyone had assumed that he and BamBam were an item once the two became really close, claiming they looked great together and had great chemistry.

While they weren’t necessarily wrong, they just weren’t each other’s type and their life-long friendship was worth more than a quickie to relieve some tension.

“You’re staring again” BamBam turned to glance in the direction of his gaze, waving enthusiastically at Jungkook, who sat up from his slouch and raised a hand in a much more casual wave.

“Can you blame me? I mean look at him, fuck me” Yugyeom muttered, turning to appreciate the beauty of the lake instead of the boy, he couldn’t deny the appeal of having property in a place like this. Tall trees surrounded the area, while the large lake glistened in the sun light, a small floating platform in the middle.

“Well maybe if you went and said hello, you might be in more of a shot” BamBam sniggered, nudging his friend excitedly under the water after a few moments. “Shit, Gyeom, he’s coming over, act natural”  
His eyes widened behind his glasses as his head whipped around to see that indeed, the lifeguard in his little red shorts, was wading out towards where they were floating around.

“Jungkook, hi!” BamBam grinned at the other male, who was even more breath-taking up close. “It’s been a while”

“Hey Bam, yeah, I wasn’t working last summer, so it’s been a little while… sorry, I don’t recognise you” His attention drifted from the Thai boy, eyes flicking over Yugyeom’s face.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m Yugyeom” He accepted the extended hand and was thankful that his glasses hid his eyes, as not to completely give up his cool façade.

“He’s my best friend, it’s just the two of us here this week” The eldest explained, eyes darting between the two, who were still observing each other subtly. “You should come over whenever you want, we have beer” Yugyeom glanced at his friend, who was clearly trying not to look smug as Jungkook accepted, eyes drifting back to Yugyeom as the trio floated around.

“Ah, I’ll have to take you up on that offer, it gets boring when there’s no one else my age around” BamBam cocked his head to the side, looking a little confused.

“Are the others not here, it seems really busy?” Jungkook shook his head with a shrug, having no further explanation for the absence of what Yugyeom assumed was BamBam’s holiday friends. “Well then you’ll definitely have to spend time with us, lucky you” He smirked as Jungkook chuckled, shaking his head to get the wet hair out of his eyes.

There were a few moments of silence before BamBam spoke up again, this time looking directly at Yugyeom before he spoke. “You might actually have to do some lifesaving, this giant isn’t the most agile in water” Jungkook raised an eyebrow in Yugyeom’s direction, as he splashed his friend in defence, feeling proud when the elder spluttered.

“I just don’t swim a lot, it doesn’t mean I can’t swim” He grunted, ducking down so the water lapped at his chin as Jungkook laughed at them before turning to see more people coming out of their houses.

“I suppose I should be going back to my post and actually do my job, you know” He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder, as he started to back up slowly in the direction of the shore. “But I’ll pop round for that beer if you don’t mind?”

BamBam nodded happily, before the duo waved and watched as he paddled back to the shore, walking casually back to his seat and raising his hand as a greeting for the group of middle aged couples that had entered the beach. He glanced at his friend, looking like he thought of himself as cupid in human form before he reclined to float on his back, giving up on trying to keep his hair wet.

“Try to keep your tongue in your mouth when he comes over, I know that’s hard for you” He scoffed and leapt onto his friend, forcing them both under the water in response.

 

~~

 

Jungkook did in fact come over that night, and the night after that, and the night after that – before they knew it, it was half way through their holiday and Yugyeom hadn’t gotten so much as a kiss on the cheek. Though he did notice subtle signs from the older boy suggested he was interested; he would slap him hand on Yugyeom’s thigh when he laughed while watching a comedy and conveniently forget to remove the hand, or he would catch the way Yugyeom would lick his lips after a drink of beer and let his eyes linger there as his own mouth mimicked the movement subconsciously.

“I’m losing my fucking mind Bam” He groaned, flopping back onto his bed as BamBam dug through the few clothes Yugyeom had brought, trying to find something he deemed sexy enough for Yugyeom to wear for their movie night.

“You just need to get him to sit next to you, we’ll put a horror or something on and you can get him to hold you” Yugyeom stared blankly at his friend, how was he (being the bigger of him and Jungkook) supposed to pretend to be a scared little baby who needed love and attention and expect Jungkook not to catch on.

“Firstly, I am not a prepubescent school girl, secondly, you’re shit scared of horror films so how are you going to cope anyway?” BamBam smirked at him like he was some sort of genius, pointing in his direction.

“Exactly, my friend, exactly” Yugyeom stuck his neck out slightly, a very confused look on his face. BamBam rolled his eyes and threw some black skinny ripped jeans and a semi-loose white polo in his direction. “I’ll be too scared to hang around, leaving you and lover boy to get it on in private” He grinned at him as he held his hand up, clearly waiting for a high-five at what he thought was an amazing idea.

Yugyeom had to admit, it wasn’t the worst suggestion BamBam could have come up with – a big problem had been that he and Jungkook had had no time alone together, no real excuse to do so until now.

He reluctantly high-fived his friend and kicked him out before getting changed, pulling on some white trainer socks just so he wasn’t bare foot, before padding down the stairs in time for BamBam to be letting Jungkook in.

“Yugyeom, you and Jungkook get the drinks and snacks ready, I’ll go put a film on” He winked when the lifeguard couldn’t see him as he skipped out into the living area, leaving the other pair to stand looking at each other until Yugyeom ducked his gaze and wandered to the cupboards, grabbing a few bags of popcorn before putting them into the microwave.

“Beer?” Jungkook asked, pulling open the fridge and scouring over everything in it, before pulling a few cans out, holding them up in question over his shoulder.

Nodding, he watched as Jungkook wandered in the direction of the sofas, placing the beers on the table, giving the younger a great view of his ass as he bent over; even in simple sweat pants, he looked better than Yugyeom ever could.

The beep of the microwave drew his attention and he jumped slightly at the shrill noise, before pulling the steaming bags out and tipping the sweet and salty into different big bowls, carrying both over and handing BamBam the sweet bowl entirely for himself. Over the last few days, he had come to realise that both he and Jungkook favoured salty over sweet popcorn and it gave him a valid excuse to sit on the same sofa as the lifeguard, rather than his best friend.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow as the opening sequence of ‘The Strangers’ played, glancing in the direction of BamBam who was simultaneously trying to hide behind his pillow and hold his popcorn bowl without spilling anything.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at the other man, reaching for a hand of popcorn from the bowl in his lap as the film started – at least he’d never seen the film before, so he wouldn’t exactly be bored while trying to get close to Jungkook.

About half an hour into the film, BamBam was practically sweating a hole in the sofa and he was probably feeling rather ill from how he was shovelling popcorn into his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at the screen. They all jumped when a particularly scary scene happened and BamBam promptly threw his pillow to the floor, declaring that he was going to bed and disappeared off up the stairs leaving the other two in silence.

“Why did he put this on if he can’t watch it?” Jungkook glanced at Yugyeom, who just shrugged and popped more popcorn into his mouth, taking a swig of beer as he turned his attention back to the TV.

They weren’t too far apart on the sofa, legs brushing when Jungkook pulled his legs onto the sofa to sit crossed legged, hand reaching towards Yugyeom’s lap to get some popcorn. It was at the next big jumpscare that left their hearts racing, eyes glued to the screen as the protagonist ran from the masked intruders, that they both accidentally moved closer in their jerked movements.

Jungkook’s hand lay forgotten just into the popcorn bowl as Yugyeom wrapped his hands around Jungkook’s bicep, fingertips digging into the muscles as they held their breath alongside the character on screen.

By the end of the movie Yugyeom had his head tucked into Jungkook’s neck, only one eye still glancing towards the TV, his hands still grasping the other man’s arm which had removed the popcorn bowel, letting his hand rest on Yugyeom’s thigh. Jungkook’s chin rested atop Yugyeom’s head as his muscles were tense in anticipation.

They sighed a breath of relief when it was over, the credit lazily rolling up the screen, bodies still tense from the fear until Yugyeom managed to pry his arms away from the other man.

“Sorry” He murmured, looking shyly down at the hand squeezing his thigh, until Jungkook’s husked voice floated into his ears.

“Don’t apologise, I didn’t mind” There eyes met as the sombre music carried from the TV, preventing any awkward silences as neither looked away. The hand on his thigh squeezed once more before it lifted slowly, reaching around the back of the sofa to brush at the hair at the nape Yugyeom’s neck.

The younger let his eyes drop to Jungkook’s parted lips, licking his own dry ones until he felt the hand curl properly around the back of his neck, drawing them closer together.

Letting his eyes flutter closed, he felt the soft skin of Jungkook’s lips press softly against his own as he let his own hands press against the other’s firm chest, bracing himself against the angle they were hovering at. Yugyeom let the other tilt his head to wherever he wanted him to be, as their mouth pressed firmer, moving in rhythm with each other.

Running his hands up the elder’s front until they curled over his muscular shoulders, he massaged the skin through the thin shirt Jungkook wore as a tongue darted out to tease at his bottom lip.

Yugyeom breathed a soft moan as he opened his mouth, letting the other’s tongue poke into his mouth, teasing his own tongue into playing as his hand corded through his hair, tugging gently when Yugyeom nipped at his tongue.

They pulled apart long enough to breath and observe each other, before Yugyeom pushed himself up and swung his leg over the other side of Jungkook’s hips to straddle him, a smirk on his face. 

Jungkook cursed under his breath and reached out to grab at Yugyeom’s hips, slipping under the material of his shirts to trail his fingertips over the heated flesh. He resealed their lips, the kiss much wetter and sloppy this time as he wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck, letting the other’s hands slip down to his ass, squeezing before dragging his hips forward.

Groaning at the friction, they both panted as Yugyeom moved to mouth at Jungkook’s neck, the skin golden and unmarked before he sucked harshly just under his jaw. The hands on him tightened in response as the hips below him bucked up a few times before Jungkook let him go, pushing him away slowly, stealing another more chaste peck as they calmed their breathing.

Yugyeom flushed but pouted, feeling more than a little put out at being stopped just when it was getting interested.

“Shit, Yugyeom” Jungkook let his head loll back onto the sofa, clearly having some sort of internal debate with himself as he gave the boy sat on top of him a once over before cursing again. “As much as I’d love to hang around and continue this upstairs, I have to be up bright and early tomorrow and it’s already 2 am”

Yugyeom whined, and let his head rest on the other’s shoulders, smiling softly when arms wrapped themselves around him in a comforting gesture.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” The words were nothing more than a whisper against his ear and he made a noncommittal sound in response, waiting to hear the suggestion that he assumed was coming. “Spend the night with me, we can take a jet ski to the island in the middle of the lake. It’s beautiful out there at night”

The younger pulled back to regards the other boy, who was looking at him hopefully, arms again falling to rest on his thighs as he waited for a response.

“Sure, I’ll let you whisk me away” They chuckled, the previously heated atmosphere diffused enough for him to willingly let the shorter man stand, walking him to the door, before seeing him off with one last kiss.

Tomorrow night couldn’t come fast enough.

 

~~

 

The water was calm as always, but it had more of an ethereal glow under the moonlight, reflecting white against the black looking water.

“You ready?” Arms wound around his middle and a chin rested on his shoulder from behind as teeth nipped at his earlobe, tugging softly on his earring before removing himself from the taller boy to get the jet ski ready.

He hummed in agreement and watched as Jungkook mounted the jet ski like a professional before leaning to pat the space behind him, a clear invitation for the other to join him. Smiling softly, Yugyeom let his toes sink into the now cool sand before the water tickled his feet as he climbed (much less gracefully) onto the back of the machine and pushed off.

The wind whipped past their hair and the water sprayed up into their face as Jungkook messed around on the lake, taking a few laps around the island before finally sidling up alongside it.

Yugyeom stepped off first, and held his arms out in the air to steady himself as the island swayed under his weight. It was a few metres wide, with a tall flag pole in the centre and made of buoyant wood. 

But he assumed the few tealights and the thick blanket laid atop it however, weren’t a set fixture and he turned to look at Jungkook who had joined him on the float, urging him to lie back on the blanket.  
They kissed lazily as Yugyeom let himself be pushed back until he was resting flat against the blanket, Jungkook climbing atop him, arms bracketing his head as he let his weight rest against him.

Letting his hands run up under the shirt Jungkook was wearing, he scraped his nails gently up the other’s chest, catching gently on the perk nipples drawing a hiss out of the boy above him. The material of the shirt bunched at Jungkook’s armpits, until the elder sat back onto his heels to peel it off over his head, dropping it onto the floor next to them.

The rocking motion was making Yugyeom feel more relaxed than he had thought it would and the gentle sloshing of the water made a perfect background to the intimate atmosphere.

Jungkook stayed sat back for a moment as they just took in the other, until tanned hands reached the hem of Yugyeom’s shirt, lifting it until he tugged it over the other’s head, letting his eyes rake over the other’s chest.

Yugyeom knew he was thinner and bonier than Jungkook, but the way the other was looking at him before they kissed again sent any insecurities packing; how could someone he had known for such a little time make him feel this comfortable? If he wasn’t so obsessed with the other man, he would have been a bit scared at where his emotions were heading.

Spreading his legs to allow the other man to lower his body fully onto his own, he let out a throaty moan when the other immediately ground down on him, hips undulating in a constant rhythm.

They panted into each other’s mouths and Yugyeom let his hands drag at the muscles on Jungkook’s back as he bucked up in time with the other thrusting down.

“Kook, c’mon” He whined, head thudding off the float beneath him when Jungkook sucked a dark hickey into the junction of his neck, before pulling his body away to tug at the shorts Yugyeom had worn. An eyebrow was raised when the elder realised that he wasn’t wearing anything under the shorts, his semi now out in the open.

Covering himself with one hand and turning his head in sudden shyness, he didn’t see Jungkook quickly stripping himself before turning Yugyeom’s face back to his own, planting another open-mouthed kiss as he pulled the hand away.

They let out simultaneous breathy moans when the elder wrapped a hand around them both, not quite properly jerking them off, but tugging and twisting enough to bring them to full hardness.

Jungkook let go of them, shuffling back until he had better access to Yugyeom’s most intimate area.

He leaned over to the jet ski’s little waterproof bag, pulling a condom and a small bottle of lube out of the bag, tossing them onto the deck next to them. Licking his lips, Jungkook lay down between his legs, pressing kisses along the inside of Yugyeom’s thighs, teeth nipping at the skin until it was flushed and marked.

Yugyeom raised his head to watch as Jungkook kissed up the underside of his dick, tongue pressing against the angry vein until the erection wept a bead of precum, which he promptly cleaned up.

A hand blindly reached out to the lube, coating a few fingers as Jungkook continued to lavish attention onto his member, eyes watching Yugyeom’s reactions intently as a cold finger brushed at his entrance. Yugyeom let his eyes slip closed as the finger pushed in until the third knuckle, twisting and turning inside of him until he loosened enough for second to quickly join.

The slight burn was delicious and he let out a groan, arms coming up to cover his face as his chest rose and fell in time with his pants as Jungkook took him slowly into his mouth as the fingers scissored him, crooking slightly in search of his prostate. His hips bucked involuntarily when they pressed harshly against it, forcing more of himself into Jungkook’s mouth.

The elder pulled back and coughed a few times, shrugging off the worrying hands that flew down to cup his face, an apology ready on his lips.

Jungkook just grinned at him, taking him back into his mouth as he gently pushed in the third and final finger, letting them sit for a moment still inside of the younger under the muscles around them stopped constricting.

Being as efficient as he could, the fingers stretched him and made sure to brush against his prostate every few thrusts until Yugyeom was whimpering and writhing on the blanket, pushing Jungkook’s mouth away from him before it all ended too soon. He sighed both in relief and impatience when the fingers withdrew from him, reaching to put on the condom and applying a bit more lube.

Jungkook moved back to hover over him slightly, pecking at his lips a few times before reaching a hand between them to line himself up.

Yugyeom took long slow breaths as his muscles were stretched around Jungkook, feeling fuller than he had in a long time. Kisses littered his face as he adjusted, hands holding onto Jungkook’s biceps to ground himself as Jungkook rocked his hips shallowly against his own, trying to ease the other into it.

“I’m ready, just… fuck, do something” Yugyeom groaned, eyes opening half-lidded as he gazed at Jungkook, who looked about as wrecked as he felt, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin, glistening under the moonlight.

They both hissed as Jungkook pulled out until only the tip remained, before slowly sliding back in, the slow pace making everything feel heightened as the push dragged on for an age.

But clearly this was the pace Jungkook was setting, as when Yugyeom tried to buck up to speed things up, large hands held his hips flush with the deck, restricting his movements. “Jungkook, please” He knew he was sounding needy, but goddamn he was – he had waited days, dreamt about this moment for days and now Jungkook wanted to torture him.

“No” Yugyeom groaned in defeat, as his whole body tingled as Jungkook repeated the snail’s pace thrusts, tip catching on his rim slightly. “We’re taking this slow. I want this to last as long as possible” Jungkook grunted into his ear, letting go of his hips to lay their bodies flush together once more, Yugyeom’s erection trapped between their bodies.

Their bodies were hot and Yugyeom felt like the other was burning him alive, the slow friction already bordering on overstimulation as his prostate was dragged over with each thrust at the new angle.

They kissed again, heated and fast to make up for the lack of speed in their thrusts, bodies moving with the rocking movements of the float.

It continued on that way for what felt like years, until there were unshed tears in Yugyeom’s eyes and Jungkook was babbling nonsensical praise into his ears. “Touch me, please” His voice sounded so broken and breathy that he barely recognised it as his own, but Jungkook seemed to be done teasing him and reached between them to grasp at his erection.

The precum made the slide slicker and the other pumped him faster than their thrusts, clearly wanting Yugyeom to cum first. Not that it was going to take much.

He could already feel the slow burn reaching its peak in his groin and he took deep gasps as he was thrown head first over the edge, cum spurting in long lines all over his own chest and Jungkook’s hand.

The elder groaned alongside him, eyes fixated on his own hand as his hips stuttered when Yugyeom tightened impossibly around him, muscles tensing and relaxing in a milking motion that after a few more thrusts had him reaching his own orgasm, head thrown back and muscles taught as Yugyeom felt his insides become even warmer around Jungkook’s cum.

Heaving for breath for a few moments, they gazed at each other with slightly glassy eyes before the elder pulled out, wincing as his spent dick was squeezed on the way out. Jungkook tied the condom and tossed it into the little bin that was conveniently on the float – Yugyeom almost felt bad for whoever would inevitably find it and have to clean it.

They lay next to each other gazing up at the stars for minutes on end in a comfortable silence before Jungkook turned his face to look at the other.

“Can I come see you after this, from what I remember, BamBam goes to the same University that I do… so hopefully that means you do too” He sounded almost insecure and it pulled at all of Yugyeom’s heart strings as he reached over to brush through the hairs sticking to his forehead.

“Of course – I’d be offended if you didn’t come find me” They giggled and shared another much slower kiss, that showed that although they had barely known each other for a few days, whatever this was, meant something to them both.

“Now there’s only one more issue” Yugyeom raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for the other to continue. “How am I going to keep stealing you from BamBam for the rest of the week?” Yugyeom snorted and smacked his chest lightly, but he knew that his friend would give them their space… to an extent.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a break from my other YugKook story (Shape of You) to write a quick(ish) one-shot, so if you're a fan of the pairing and you haven't already, I update regularly so feel free to check it out!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little word vomit!


End file.
